Ikoma Tsanuri
Ikoma Tsanuri became the Lion Clan Champion after the Second Day of Thunder. Tsanuri did not gain the position through right of birth, as is standard with most Clan Champions, but through the strength of her history as a renowned general of the Lion Clan. Childhood Ikoma Tsanuri was born under highly auspicious circumstances - she was born on New Year's Day, and a crow landed on her crib and cawed when she took her first breath. Later, her family learnt of a leper who had been cured of his disease, and they rejoiced, for she was surely destined to become great. Way of the Lion, p. 67 Tsanuri After the Emperor ordered the Unicorn and Lion to make peace, the Ikoma Daimyo Ikoma Anakazu went to live among the Unicorn to learn their ways of living, and to share with them the customs of the Lion Clan. During his stay with the Unicorn, Anakazu's daughter went missing. Because of his pride, Anakazu would not allow the Unicorn to mount a search until the next morning when his host confronted him with the Honor that would be lost if something had happened to the Lion child in Unicorn lands. The child was missing for one night, and the next day Anakazu's wife, frightened, disappointed her husband when she begged the Unicorn Clan Champion Shinjo Gaemon for aid. The Unicorn found the child standing upon a black viper, where she had been, unmoving, since the previous night to avoid the snake any chance to bite her. The name of the viper was tsanuri, 'patient death', Way of the Lion, pp. 10-11 a proper name to a Lion samurai-ko. Choosing her Destiny Even at an early age, shugenja watched and waited for some sign from the child, and they marvelled at how quickly she learned. Kitsu Agunori suggested that she be allowed to choose her own destiny, so on her fourth birthday, she was placed before three objects - a fan, representing the courtier, a mempo, representing the samurai, and a scroll, representing the shugenja, and whichever item she chose would be the path she followed. Tsanuri spent some time looking at all three items, then she looked to the throne of the Lion, then to the daimyo of the Lion Clan. Finally, she stood up, and walked past the three items, past the throne, and past the daimyo, to stand before the man standing in the shadows - Akodo Toturi. She took his hand and turned to face her parents with a smile on her face. Way of the Lion, pp. 67-68 Her mother and father were outraged, even going as far as accusing Kitsu Agunori to be a spy from the Scorpion Clan, sent to dishonor the family. Agunori responded with "If I had a sword, I would make you pay for those words," leading Tsanuri's father to toss him his own katana. It was then that Tsanuri stepped forward, still clutching Toturi's hand, and returned her father's blade to him. Her father in turn, gave Tsanuri over to Toturi's care, saying that he was her father now, for "her true father has failed her". That night, he fell upon his own sword. Way of the Lion, p. 68 Studies with Toturi Tsanuri left the Lion lands with Toturi and went to live with him in the monastery for ten years Ikoma Tsanuri (Forbidden Knowledge flavor) being the doshi of Toturi. Visions of the Past by Ree Soesbee Whilst there, Akodo Kage taught her kenjutsu and kyujutsu, Tsanuri's skills on budo were exceptional. At the age of 15, some of the monks in the temple began to question Tsanuri's presence among them, but, by conincedence, Akodo Arasou was killed at that time, and the Lion Clan Champion, Toturi's uncle soon after, leading to Akodo Toturi being called back to the Lion Clan lands to serve as the Akodo daimyo and Lion Clan Champion. Tsanuri returned with him and served as Toturi's Karo. During this time they were met by Mirumoto Daini, a Dragon samurai who also learned from Toturi. Daini was very impressed with her, and after few month Daini departed with sorrow. Way of the Dragon, p. 62 Demeanor Tsanuri was very calculating and insightful when it came to battle. She began to master strategy and tactics while serving Toturi, and had a firm grasp of the ways of war. She had nearly memorized Akodo's Leadership and constantly strove to reach a greater understanding of his meanings. Clan War: Lion Army Expansion, p. 34 Other Family Tsanuri was cousin of Ikoma Soko. Merchant's Guide to Rokugan, p. 98 Tsanuri and the Matsu A few years after Toturi became Daimyo of the Akodo and Champion of the Lion, Tsanuri began to notice a disturbance among the Lion bushi, especially those of the Matsu family. Many of the bushi began to question Toturi's authority, and to head off any difficulties, Tsanuri begun to spend time with the Matsu samurai, and Matsu Tsuko in particular. She quickly began to learn at Tsuko's feet, and became her favored student. Fighting the Crane In 1123 in front of Kyuden Doji during the Lion-Crane War Tsanuri was trapped by a Daidoji trick and surrounded by enemy forces. Tsuko was advised by Kitsu Motso, and she carged alongside with the Lion's Pride to save the day. Tsanuri was still alive by the personal intervention of Matsu Gohei. Otosan Uchi As heir to the Lion, Tsanuri was quickly relegated to a post at the Imperial City, but Tsanuri resented this decision. She was housed in the Lion Guest Home in the Forbidden City. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 81 Scorpion Coup When news arrived of the Scorpion Coup, Tsanuri moved with the Lion army that joined the combined forces of the Great Clans at Otosan Uchi in the third day of the Coup. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 54 Post Scorpion Coup After the Scorpion Coup in 1123 Toturi became ronin and Matsu Tsuko was elevated to Lion Champion. Tsanuri turned for advice to Akodo Kage, friend and sensei to Toturi. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 77 Clan Wars Trap against the Fallen Lion Matsu Tsuko prepared an army commanded by Tsanuri to trap Toturi the Black in Lion lands with it. Clan Letter to the Scorpion #3 (Imperial Herald v1 #3) Toturi was trying to move his own forces through Lion territory to aid the Crane Clan. Because he had sent secret messages to his sensei, Akodo Kage, Lady Kachiko was fully aware of his position and movement. Every time he made a maneuver, Tsanuri cut him off, informed by the Empero's bride. The Story So Far: Forbidden Knowledge (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Lion Divided The attack of Hida Kisada upon the Imperial City was a failure, and many Lion returned with different views of what had happened there. Some said that sickness and corruption was rampant at Otosan Uchi, but the only clear was that the Hantei Emperor was gaining strength. Tsanuri, Tsuko's adopted heir, and Ikoma Ujiaki, chose to accept the command of the Hantei, following a policy of strict loyalty to the Throne. Kitsu Motso refused, and after Matsu Tsuko's seppuku in 1128, Motso rallied much of the leaderless Lion before the ruins of Shiro Akodo, to heal the breach within the Lion. His action made it wider, instead, declaring Motso a traitor, who became the leader of those Lion who would fight to place a better Emperor on the throne. Time of the Void, pp. 73-74 Defending the Empire By the climax of the Clan War, Tsanuri became one of the most vocal supporters of the Fu Leng-possessed Emperor. As she had once been Toturi's student, she was chosen to lead the front lines of the Lion in defense of Otosan Uchi on the Second Day of Thunder. Secrets of the Lion, pp. 44-45 At first, her Imperial armies clashed with Kitsu Motso's Lion, and Lion slaughtered Lion with abandon while Yogo Junzo's army simply watched and laughed. When Toturi's Army arrived, Toturi the Black raised his sword high and pointed it at Junzo, and united the Lion with five simple words: "For Tsuko and for Rokugan!" shown the error of her ways, Tsanuri turned her forces around to attack the city. Tsuko and Rokugan (Time of the Void story Cards) Time of the Void, p. 102 The undead Hida Amoro fell against her blade in the assault of Otosan Uchi. Clan Letter to the Crane #7 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) Lion Champion After Toturi's ascension to the throne he selected Tsanuri to be the new Lion Clan Champion, the posistion having been vacant since Matsu Tsuko's Seppuku. Tsanuri was chosen over the more popular Kitsu Motso. Clan Letter to the Lion #7 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) Establishing her base of power in the stronghold of the Akodo, Tsanuri sought to rebuild her fractured clan. Copper Mine (Jade flavor) Tsanuri knew she was a weak governor, but was a great tactician in the field. Light Infantry (Jade flavor) Hidden Emperor In 1130 Toturi I announced a great festival for his second anniversary as Emperor, and important members of the Clans gathered into the Imperial City. Before the celebration began, a guard announced the disappearance of Toturi, and it was found a Scorpion silk scrap in his chambers. The Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukune gave testimony that Bayushi Kachiko had been in the Emperor's chambers just one hour ago. Tsukune had led the guards through the secret passage beyond the Emperor's room and had found an Akodo Dagger in the hands of the dead Bayushi Tagumura, a minor Daimyo, who also held a piece of Toturi's cloak. Tsanuri swore to destroy the Scorpion if they had harmed the Emperor. Within the dagger's tang was found the name of its owner, Akodo Kage, who had died during the Clan War. Only a Lion could have this weapon, making the matter confuse. The Exile of the Scorpion, Part I, by Ree Soesbee The Imperial Regent Takuan ordered the exile of the Scorpion Clan to the Burning Sands. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, p. 20 Mantis Incursion Following Emperor Toturi I's kidnapping, Yoritomo's ambitions increased. He had decided the time was ripe to gather what territory he could under the banner of his alliance, setting his sights on a Lion fortress. His approach was seen by a Lion watchtower, Matsu Hiro, who quickly advised his chui. The timely arrival of Tsanuri's army drove the advanced forces back. Clan War: Call to Arms, pp. 57-60 The Unexplained March In 1132, without preamble or explanation, Tsanuri gathered a legion and marched south in Lion Clan lands, presumably to the lands of the Crab Clan. Matsu Daimyo Matsu Ketsui and Jade Champion Kitsu Okura had no inkling of her purpose. Hidden Emperor, p. 26 The Unicorn In response, the Unicorn Clan moved to attempt to prevent what they perceived as the prelude to an attack on the weakened Crab Clan. The Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 22 Yoritomo Yoritomo left the Beiden Pass pursued by Doji Kuwanan's forces. The Mantis marched toward Shiro Matsu and Otosan Uchi. A Gentle Reminder, by Ree Soesbee The Lion could not oppose this advance, being Tsanuri already in the march south to Crab lands and defending themselves from the Unicorn, who were aware of their bounds with the Shadowlands. Hidden Emperor, p. 28 Skirmishes with the Crab When Hida Tsuru forces reached the Lion army they engaged too quick to parley as was the original intent by both sides. The Crab unit was beaten and Tsanuri allowed them to escape. Clan Letter to the Crab #9 (Imperial Herald v3 #1) Hidden Emperor, p. 29 Tsanuri Turnoil The original intention of Tsanuri was to support the Crab, and they answered with letters of welcome, but now he suspected they were a forgery. In fact the Lying Darkness was behind the false missives. She was unaware that the returned Emperor Toturi had enacted an Imperial Edict to step down the Lion as the Right Hand of the Emperor, being replaced by the Unicorn, who had to punish the Lion because its betrayal to the Crab and the corruption of the Kitsu. Ashigaru Archers (Dark Journey Home flavor) Hidden Emperor, p. 29 The new emissaries she sent did not return and decided to march toward the Kaiu Wall. Warstained Fields (Dark Journey Home flavor) Aiding the Crab Tsanuri stood outside Kyuden Hida with sword drawn, as the Unicorn carried messages between the two great generals. Rulebook Story (Dark Journey Home) Hida O-Ushi and Tsanuri met face to face Hidden Emperor, p. 42 and the Tsanuri's march was eventually shown to be aid the Crab for their fight against the Shadowlands. The Enemy of My Enemy (Honor Bound flavor) Tsanuri aided the Crab in the second assault of the recently fallen Kyuden Hiruma, and the corpse of Hida Yakamo was recovered. Race to Volturnum Being secured the Hiruma Castle, the march towards the ancient troll city of Volturnum began in 1133 Clan Letter to the Crab #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) after being advised of the location by the Empress and Oracle of the Void Toturi Kaede. In the city had been gathered the shadowlands armies. The crab opened their stores of jade for all the Rokugani armies that marched deep in the shadowlands. Hidden Emperor, p. 80 The oni came by the thousands, blocking the army's path. It was the Lion who stood their ground and held them at bay as a small group headed to the south toward Volturnum. Overwhelm (Soul of the Empire flavor) Tsanuri delayed the Shadowlands forces led by Akuma no Oni, allowing Kitsu Motso to reach Volturnum with one thousand of Ikoma samurai in aid of the Empire at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. The Kitsu Tombs A Thousand Lion, by Ree Soesbee (Soul of the Empire storyback) Death Tsanuri died a few days before the actual Battle of Oblivion's Gate, en route to Volturnum, in a heroic fight against the Shadowlands forces led by Akuma no Oni, in order to distract them from Volturnum. Her unit was destroyed by the Oni Lord. Secrets of the Lion, p. 45 Her designated successor, the cunning tactician Kitsu Motso, became Champion of the Lion, while Ikoma Sume was granted the Ikoma Daimyoship. Secrets of the Lion, p. 8 The place of her death was kept pure, blessed with a torii and worshipped by the Lion Clan samurai, as the Shrine of Ikoma Tsanuri, Where Tsanuri Fell (Spirit Wars flavor) within sight of the Kaiu Wall. See also * Ikoma Tsanuri/Meta * Ikoma Tsanuri/CW Meta External Links * Lieutenant Tsanuri (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 3) * Ikoma Tsanuri (Forbidden Knowledge) * Ikoma Tsanuri Exp (Time of the Void) * Ikoma Tsanuri Exp2 (Ambition's Debt) Category:Lion Clan Leaders